<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［龙王豹］无题 by Chris1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260672">［龙王豹］无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895'>Chris1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NE ZHA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果龙王豹为爱鼓掌的屏障是单向可视……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dragon King/Shen Gongbao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［龙王豹］无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：龙王豹<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的bug和OOC<br/>Summary：如果龙王豹为爱鼓掌的屏障是单向可视……<br/>Warning：OOC 文艺风 为了押韵什么都写的出来系列 我流瞎写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>向地面附贴，只是仍仰着头，他望着球体之外，脊柱下压到疼痛，腰腹在撞击中发颤。<br/>
整齐叠放的道袍，发冠借了哪处一点闪光。这些道貌岸然的东西如今来反衬他散发赤裸呻吟辗转的模样狼狈不堪。他灰暗又恶毒的记得屏障之外，岩浆的火光里扭曲的映衬着，浮现的，每一只妖的模样，现在却也只能在利齿间咀嚼，不得撕碎开来。<br/>
.<br/>
他是只豹子，是一胎之中唯一活过幼年期的孩子。<br/>
最初几十年¹，冬季是最难熬的。灰白的天色，枯萎的草木，寥寥的马嘶²，站在旷野里只能听见腹中空寂的搅动。<br/>
他以为自己会死在那样的冬季里。<br/>
轻易的越过了应有的生命长度，却也只是如此前一般，作为低等的兽挣扎的活着。<br/>
活着就已经费尽心力。<br/>
他没有多余的心思去计算年岁，只是忍耐着重复着的饥饿，狩猎，奔跑。<br/>
不再终日因焦灼的空腹感而惶惶时，他一度以为死期将近。<br/>
但那只是百年生寿的赠礼。<br/>
不想入轮回，不想再挨几十年的饿。<br/>
这就是他修炼的初衷了。<br/>
.<br/>
石隙里五百年的枯荣仰赖岩壁滴水的蕴养，疏落的水珠划过裂石的声音在他的生命里投下空寂寂的回响。<br/>
然后他遇见了元始天尊。<br/>
天尊望着封神名榜偶尔也想，金仙之位从来只有十二，是不是他最初就不该领那时咬着尾巴寥落闲卧的豹走出那片荒原。<br/>
但终究只是落了个“命数如此”的慨然。<br/>
天尊清楚这小儿勤勤勉勉的本事，尖酸善妒的性子。甚至俗世之中权势之下滋生出的，弯弯曲曲的心思。<br/>
但带在身边长了，也知晓豹子胸怀的不是苍生。<br/>
天尊欢喜他欲念生动，也惋惜他不似神仙。<br/>
再翻过封神榜遮住了末末端一个石仙的名字³。<br/>
天尊不知折撇之间缠着申公豹一瞥惊鸿的念想与不可言说的相思。<br/>
可是敖广知道。<br/>
.<br/>
豹子薄薄的皮肤包裹住凸起的肩胛，分明得像是浮雕。<br/>
龙王莫名就有些出神。<br/>
申公豹总是修长的立着，抬着下巴磕磕绊绊的同他说话。灵珠，魔丸，天劫，天尊，太乙，龙族，他自己，都在谋划里。<br/>
敖广最初或只是想一切落定之后，与此般野心勃勃，步步为营的角色，下一局棋。<br/>
而此刻豹子塌腰，后庭吞吐着他的阳茎。<br/>
敖广想抚慰他，指尖触到他背脊的湿凉——恍惚如同摸到身后盘龙柱玉石的纹路。<br/>
敖广意外得知了“石矶娘娘”之后才发现，自己忘了问他。<br/>
这局谋划之后呢。<br/>
飞升十二金仙的申公豹是否还可与龙宫海底的敖广下一局棋。<br/>
.<br/>
豹子很疼。每一次都很疼。齿爪在疼痛里本能的暴露出来——暴露出他避而不谈的物种出生。<br/>
于是越是疼痛越是愤恨。<br/>
恨一无所长却占尽偏爱的太乙，恨高高在上然有眼无珠的天尊，恨默认旁观甚至窃语耻笑的周围，恨这个可见外物欲盖弥彰的屏障，恨敖广，恨天道，恨自己是只妖兽！<br/>
他的嗓子在疼痛里哽住了，敖广的孽根撞碎了他胸腔里滞结的嘶吼。<br/>
他听不见自己如何结结巴巴的咒骂，高亢缠绵的呻吟，语无伦次的求饶。血液流动在他的耳道内引起耳鸣，生理泪水让他已经看不清屏障之外，<br/>
但他仍固执的抬着头。<br/>
要与愤怒共生，直到把不甘的一切一点一点击碎！<br/>
.<br/>
兽类的性事从来是灾难。<br/>
疼痛与快感同调，锋利地剖开他的肢骸。<br/>
如果饥饿与死亡都不再催生恐惧，疼痛是否也值得享受？<br/>
意识尚未成型已被湮没，顺着每处缺口溢出。<br/>
体内燃起了火，他的眼底被烧得发烫，脏腑也灼烧殆尽。被生理障碍限制的言语盘桓于空荡荡的胸腹，再被凶刃翻动，剩余无意的符号， 压住喉舌。<br/>
他的骨，他的血，他的肉，都在颠簸之中脱落，落入火中，燎原之后，剩下烬末。<br/>
情事的最后，他模模糊糊的想起单刀直入的龙王那样骁勇的传说。<br/>
而豹子只余下一具皮囊，填着青龙一腔情热。<br/>
.<br/>
豹子的长袍再塑了一派阴鸷疏离。龙王便也恢复了龙形，慢慢的随着龙柱盘旋。<br/>
一呼百应镇压妖魔的正道终成负累，意气风发挥斥方遒的少年已如隔世。<br/>
龙柱高耸，却被沉沉的海水压住，不及日光。<br/>
海面之上还是那时山河么？<br/>
“先生，再过几月就是我儿两岁诞辰。还望先生多多费心。”<br/>
为什么需得是这种关系？<br/>
“久禁囹圄，下次，先生带着棋盘来罢。”<br/>
豹子发出一声嗤笑，束着冠，口中应答，<br/>
“龙王有……有令，不，不……”<br/>
“不？”<br/>
“不敢不从。”<br/>
龙王看着岩浆之中负手而立的申公豹明暗的面色。<br/>
因为这是触及身体内部，是绝对，私人相关的关系。<br/>
“本王很期待与先生对弈。”<br/>
——<br/>
据考证，申公豹是猎豹，所以所有针对物种的描写皆以猎豹为参考。<br/>
注1 ：野外猎豹的寿命一般是15年，但是在人工圈养状态下，猎豹可能生存18年。所以几十年的豹子已经是妖了<br/>
注2：猎豹为食肉动物，猎物主要是中小型有蹄类动物，包括汤姆森瞪羚、葛氏瞪羚、黑斑羚、小角马等，在食物匮乏时，也会袭击斑马，另外鸵鸟也是猎豹经常捕食的对象。<br/>
注3：关于石矶，主要说法有三种。我就主要选了《封神演义》中她万年修为，为人善良，讲道理，原型是块石头，封神榜中有名，几点用了。有bug请不要在意。<br/>
——END——<br/>
小剧场<br/>
敖广：“虽然没有明说，但是我以为你会懂。但是……”<br/>
申公豹红着脸低着头。<br/>
“我....我喜欢……”<br/>
……<br/>
”……喜欢飞……飞行棋不……不行么！”<br/>
“可是龙宫凑不齐四个人啊！你带个围棋什么的至少还可以玩五子棋啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>